


sweet little thing

by nunuass



Series: kihyun & hyunwoo’s fabulous adventures in parenting [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, dads showki, holding babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunuass/pseuds/nunuass
Summary: hyunwoo is afraid to hold his daughter. kihyun is a little confused.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: kihyun & hyunwoo’s fabulous adventures in parenting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924759
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	sweet little thing

**Author's Note:**

> this was smashed out in one night! i haven’t been able to stop thinking about showki with kids, so here’s showki holding a baby.  
> just so you know: there’s no explicit anything in this! also, it’s implied that nunu Carried The Baby so if bottom shownu and/or implied mpreg ain’t for you, skip this lil thing.  
> also. i did not proofread. at all. it’s 11:30 and i’m sleempy... forgive me.

at some point in the week that jangmi has existed, hyunwoo has somehow developed somewhat of a phobia towards holding her. 

don’t misunderstand, he loves her. how could he not? she’s tiny and sweet and so, so precious, and he did literally birth her, so of course he loves her to pieces. it’s just.. she’s so tiny, so fragile, and her head is  _ soft _ . he’s a little bit afraid that he might hold her wrong or squish her by accident. hyunwoo wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did that. 

kihyun has absolutely no problem holding jangmi, which is good because he’s picked up on hyunwoo’s hesitation. hyunwoo is, honestly, a little jealous of how easily kihyun takes to cradling their daughter, but that’s what he gets for building up a weird ‘i can’t do this’ sort of wall against the idea of holding his own kid. 

it all comes to pass less than two weeks after jangmi’s birth. hyunwoo is still (not so) casually avoiding holding her, at least in his arms. he’s comfortable with laying with her on his chest, because babies need skin on skin contact and he’s more than happy to provide that for his daughter. 

“what is your deal?” kihyun finally loses it. he hasn’t seen hyunwoo pick their daughter up since they brought her home and it’s weird. “is there something wrong?”

hyunwoo plays dumb. he doesn’t know how to admit to his husband that he’s scared to hold their daughter, that he’s scared he’ll hurt her or break her by accident. “what do you mean? nothing’s wrong, ki.” 

“oh?” kihyun frowns. “i mean, at first i thought you were just taking your time adjusting to everything, but.. hyunwoo, something is wrong. you don’t want to hold her at all, i’ve never seen her in your arms. i know you love her, i saw the look on your face when you held her for the first time. what is going on?” 

at this point, hyunwoo knows he should really cut the crap and tell kihyun his fears and worries. but something holds him back, and he settles for saying, “nothing, ki. everything is fine, i’m just trying to get back into the swing of things.” 

“bullshit,” kihyun responds evenly, almost immediately after hyunwoo finishes. “give me a second, hyunwoo. i’ll be right back.” he gets up and leaves the room, leaving a bewildered hyunwoo sitting on the couch. 

kihyun returns in a minute with jangmi, who, judging by the unhappy scrunch of her little nose, was just awoken from her afternoon nap. “alright,” kihyun sits down next to hyunwoo, holding jangmi out to him. “hold her. she’s your daughter. you literally birthed her a week ago. a week. she’s all fresh and tiny and you  _ just _ gave birth to her, so i think you can hold her. she lived inside of you for nine months, why are you..” kihyun seems to have a sudden realization. “nu, are you scared to hold her?” 

“maybe,” hyunwoo admits helplessly. “ki, she’s so tiny and soft and breakable, and i’m.. like twenty times her size. what if i squeeze her by accident?” 

“okay. here’s what we’re gonna do. i’m going to walk you through how to properly hold your child, okay, but i really think you’ll know how by instinct. i mean, you did just fine holding her for the first time when she was just born, what’s different? if anything she’s less tiny and breakable now.”kihyun hands jangmi over, makes sure hyunwoo’s holding her. “that’s not so bad, is it? do what feels comfortable.” 

and then hyunwoo is facing the fact that he’s got to hold jangmi without fucking it up. it’s not so bad, really. holding her feels right, probably the instincts kihyun was talking about. 

“told you it wasn’t that bad,” kihyun has the audacity to smirk. “you’re never letting her go, are you?” 

hyunwoo holds his baby closer to his chest, shaking his head. “no, i’m not. i like holding her. makes me feel safe.” 

“you know, i think the feeling is mutual. look at her, she’s all relaxed.” kihyun grins, reaching out to softly boop jangmi’s tiny nose. he makes a soft and tiny noise when she wiggles slightly. “she’s so cute..”

“of course she is,” hyunwoo snorts rather unattractively. “we’re her parents, and we’re cute.” 

“that’s true, we are pretty cute. so how do you feel, now that you can hold her without being scared of her?” 

“i feel like i don’t ever want to put her down. i want to hold her forever and keep her safe..” hyunwoo is not going to cry. he’s not. okay, maybe he does cry a little. and maybe kihyun does too, just a little, out relief and out of love for his husband and their baby. 

later, when jangmi is asleep, and hyunwoo and kihyun are curled up with each other in bed, hyunwoo asks a question that’s been plaguing him. 

“how did you figure me out? how did you figure out i was scared?”

“well, baby, as much as you like to think you’re subtle, you’re not. you think i didn’t notice the way you’d look at me whenever i held jangmi? it was pretty obvious.” kihyun shrugs, apologizing softly when it disrupts hyunwoo’s position where he’s all curled up with his head resting against kihyun’s chest. “you’re easy to read, you know? i know you.”

“you do, you do know me. i should’ve talked to you about it, though.” hyunwoo frowns, and kihyun is quick to kiss his frown away. 

“none of that, baby. what’s done is done and you’ll learn from it,” he reassures, taking time to press soft kisses to hyunwoo’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips. “you’re a fast learner, nu. it’ll be okay.” 

they share one more kiss, soft and slow, full of love, before the baby monitor on the bedside table picks up the soft sound of jangmi’s cries. hyunwoo and kihyun share a look, trying to decide who should get up to check on their daughter. 

“you do it,” kihyun says after they both hesitate. “you can hold her until she calms down, you’ll like that. go hold her, nu. then come right back here and i’ll hold you.” 

another long, loving kiss is shared before hyunwoo goes off to check on jangmi. she’s just fussy, and calms down as soon as he scoops her up into his arms. 

“you just wanted to be held, huh?” he smiles happily at her and she makes a face at him in return. ten minutes later, she’s asleep and he’s on his way back to bed, where kihyun is waiting to cuddle. 

“took you long enough,” kihyun remarks as hyunwoo makes himself comfortable in his arms. “thought you’d left for good.”

“you know i’d never do that to you,” hyunwoo laughs fondly, giving kihyun a soft kiss. “you just missed me so much, huh? i was gone for fifteen minutes, don’t worry about me leaving.”

“yeah, i know,” kihyun nods, hugs hyunwoo close and holds him like he’s something precious, something to cherish and protect– which he is. “hmm, you look tired. let’s get some sleep now, she’ll want to be fed in a couple hours, and that’s up to you, unless you want me to give her formula tonight.” 

“no, i’ll do it,” hyunwoo dismisses kihyun’s offer. “but you’re right, we should sleep.” 

“i’m always right. goodnight, hyunwoo. i love you.” kihyun places a gentle, loving kiss on hyunwoo’s forehead. 

“goodnight, ki. i love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment if you liked it


End file.
